Stoner Tactics
, |nature = |rank = C-Rank |class = Offensive, Defensive |range = Short |hand = |parent = |derived = |related = |users = Taima Keihatsu }} Stoner Tactics is a fighting style Taima adapted from the Drunken Fist. It was forged from the simple thinking that if getting drunk could empower your body to be a fighting machine, getting high could do something similar. When high, the practitioner's focus is sharpened considerably, as is their control over their body and chakra as they become hyper aware of their person. Due to these specific bonuses, the style is focused less on outright combat and more on getting other individuals high on whatever the user is smoking. When a victim is High all of Taima's techniques within this style are capable of triggering hidden effects, making them dangerous against victims who have been made High against their will. With many of the substances used within this fighting style, getting a target high on them is very addictive with those who don't receive a steady supply of the drug in question going through withdrawal until they get their "fix". High Inhalation Limit Everyone has various limits of inhaling the smoke produced by burning cannabis or other inhalant drugs which causes various effects but unlike others who simply become high, in Taima's case he has learned to cope with effects of weed in his system to reap beneficial effects from it. Each stage corresponds with a certain point on High Inhalation limit, and certain techniques require that specific point in order to be able to be used in combat. There are 8 stages: Sober, Buzzed, High, Baked, Blazed, Stoned, Tripping Balls & Bad Trip. *'Sober' is the state in which he hasn't inhaled/smoked anything at all. *'Buzzed' causes his focus to occasionally to become hyperaware for a single round making genjutsu techniques used on her at that moment cost double the chakra price to successfully cast on him. *'High' causes Taima to often blank out and stare at objects while relaxing, raising his resistance to anything geared towards intimidating him, inspiring fear or influencing his emotional state in general. *'Baked' causes Cherish to be unable to truly focus on things causing those who attempt to read his mind to receive tons of random thoughts, preventing them from actually being able to read Taima's mind until he sobers up. *'Blazed' causes Taima to get the condition known as "The Munchies" causing strange cravings and increasing his appetite, but also causing anything that is eaten to restore his stamina steadily. *'Stoned' causes Taima to be unable to utilize any technique which does not have anything to do with being high until he sobers up, colors become much more vivid and he experiences euphoria going through his body granting him pain tolerance as while he knows that he's is in pain it simply doesn't register because he is so high. This only lasts until he sobers up. *'Tripping Balls' causes Taima to hallucinate or at least think he's hallucinating. This is because he is unable to truly process exactly what he's seeing during his trip, though in reality his sight has reached a level that allows him to see the unseen namely things which aren't visible to normal eye-sight each being in bright different colors of the rainbow and this lasts for a set amount of time dependent on his rank and is unable to be shut off by normal means. D = One Round, C = Two Rounds, B = Three Rounds, A = Four Rounds & S = Until Sober. These "unseen" things come in a variety of colors: Radiation is blue, Heat is green, Chakra is purple, Natural Energy is yellow, Electromagnetic is Orange and ??? is red. *'Bad Trip' always occurs when Taima is stressed out, experiencing fear/terror for some reason, or in a disagreeable environment (underground, underwater, in an enclosed space) during the transition from Stoned to Tripping Balls. In this state rather than reaching the hallucinogenic yet blissful experience, Taima hallucinates terrifying disturbing things causing him to freak out until he passes out from the mental strain or receives a medical ninjutsu geared at combating the effects hallucinogenic drugs. Greening Out Through combining his two favorite pass times, Taima discovered that when one got intoxicated enough to get Drunk and then smoked enough to get High, in that order, the two effects worked in tandem to cause harmful effects. He found that out the hard way, but seeing it's potential in combats he decided to name this process "Greening Out" and triggering it has unique effects on the fighting styles revolving around it depending on the levels it is triggered at. The method of achieving the "Greening Out" is deliberate as Taima has to reach at least his Drunk state before reaching his High state otherwise it can trigger another condition through Crossfading. While this process was first used on himself inadvertently, Taima found he could use it on opponents or even allies as well by forcibly getting them drunk and high through his techniques. *Drunk + High = Victim becomes pale and sweaty losing -2 stamina per round, even when not exerting themselves, due to dehydration. *Drunk + Blazed = Victim becomes dizzy, causing those without 50 Perception to be unable to move without falling over, risking injuring themselves or those around them. Those that possess Perception above 50, but below 100 are only capable of moving at half speed without falling over, while those 100+ can move with only a slight feeling of nausea. *Drunk + Tripping Balls = Victim becomes dizzy causing those without 100 Perception to be unable to move without falling over, risking injuring themselves or those around them. Those that possess Perception above 100, but below 200 are only capable of moving at half speed without falling over, while those 200+ can move with only a slight feeling of nausea. *Shitfaced + High = Victim becomes nauseous and upon moving at their max Speed will begin vomiting until they pass out from dehydration. *Shitfaced + Blazed = Victim becomes nauseous and upon moving at half their max Speed will begin vomiting until they pass out from dehydration. *Shitfaced + Tripping Balls = Experience the effect of a Bad Trip. Crossfading After the discovery of Greening Out, Taima attempted to reverse the process for beneficial effects and found that when one smoked enough to get High and then got intoxicated enough to get Drunk, in that order, the two effects worked in tandem to bolster the effects. He decided to name this process "Crossfading" and triggering it has unique effects on the fighting styles revolving around it depending on the levels it is triggered at. The method of achieving the "Crossfade" is deliberate as Taima has to reach at least his High state before reaching his Drunk state otherwise it can trigger him "Greening Out". Unlike Greening Out this effect can't be triggered for allies or enemies unless they possess a Drinking as well as a Stoner fighting style, as they are unable to harness the styles to the extent he is. *High + Drunk = When this occurs Taima is only able to use techniques which involve Alcohol or getting High such as; Alcoholic Water Release, Stoner Tactics, Drunken Fist, Debauchery Plants, Azure Fist, Philosophical Illusion Style or Intoxicated Edge. *High + Shitfaced = Drunken Fist's duration is increased considerably. *Baked + Drunk = Those attempting to read Taima's thoughts are inflicted with powerful headaches due to the sheer amount of random, nonsensical thoughts popping up in his brain. *Baked + Shitfaced = Those attempting to read Taima's thoughts are inflicted with minor brain aneurysms due to the sheer amount of random, nonsensical thoughts that cloud his mind. *Blazed + Drunk = "The Munches" condition now results in the fatigue restored from consuming food or drinks being doubled. *Blazed + Shitfaced = "The Munches" condition now results in the fatigue restored from consuming food or drinks being tripled. *Stoned + Drunk = Taima's pain immunity due to her intoxicated state now extends to include mental pain. *Stoned + Shitfaced = Drunken Fist's duration is Tripled *Tripping Balls + Drunk = Trippling Balls Effect Duration is Doubled *Tripping Balls + Shitfaced = Tripping Balls Effect Duration is Tripled *Bad Trip + Hungover = Death Category:Jutsu